


The Vampire Hunting Vampire

by KaytiKitty



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Blood Drinking, Consensual Blood Drinking, Evetual LAMP, Fluff, Gen, Human/Monster Romance, Human/Vampire Relationship, Monster Hunters, Multi, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Vampire Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, slight angst??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: Logan, Patton and Roman work for a vampire hunting organization that uses captured vampires as agents, forced agents. Virgil is assigned to be their partner, and they become close. Eventually LAMP/possible DLAMP, appearances of other random characters.





	The Vampire Hunting Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be a new AU. It's going to be posted in one-shot format, not in chronological order. Just random scenes I feel like writing/posting.

It's not that Virgil didn't like his partners, he actually loved the three hunters he was being held captive by, it's just difficult to adjust. Virgil spent a lot of time being a loner and escaping hunters who would use him to find others, he had fed freely on the human population, though rarely killing, and was able to walk freely. 

He didn't mind the bright red shock collar that he was required to wear, he didn't mind that he had to walk no longer than an arm's length away from one of his partners, he didn't even mind having to be chained and caged when his partners slept. 

The only part he minded was the fact that he rarely got to feed and it was never enough to last until the next feeding station. While it wasn't deadly for Vampire to go without blood for years at a time it was uncomfortable to the point of painful. Vampires under the Monster Hunter Association were only allowed to be fed every six months at official feeding stations. 

Many vampires would do anything to feed after six months and it led to the death of many hunters that had been to close. Virgil was lucky that he was older than most vampires because he could easily ignore the cravings and handle the pain. 

He had never once bitten, or attempted to bite, any of his handlers or his current partners. A fact that he was proud of. He got to walk around without chains and a muzzle, only the electric collar stood between him and his next meal. 

The bed in the hotel room creaked and Virgil whipped his head to see the smallest of the three humans sitting up. Patton was young at only nineteen and he had a certain compassion to him that made Virgil concerned. Compassion usually meant naivety and naivety and monsters don't mix. 

"Morning, Virgil!" Patton whisper shouted as he walked over to let Virgil out of his cage and unlock the handcuffs on his wrist. Virgil noticed right away that he was only holding the keys, which meant the remote to Virgil's collar was still sitting on Logan's bedside table. If Virgil wanted to he could attack Pat and kill him before he could get to the remote. 

"Good morning, Patton." Virgil waited patiently for Patton to undo the lock before crawling out and stretching his stiff joints. "Did you sleep well?" 

"Oh, yeah! The bed wasn't exactly comfy but Roman is the best cuddler," Patton responded with a giggle. Virgil smiled fondly at his humans. "What did you think about all night?" 

Virgil was no longer surprised by the question. All three of his humans showed concern over Virgil's mental health as well as his physical wellbeing. "I compared my life before capture to my life with you," Virgil answered with full honesty. He saw no point in lying to any of them as they had never showed any animosity towards his negative thoughts. 

"Oh," Patton said. Virgil could hear the remorse in his tone and the vampire winced. "Which do you prefer?" The question was accompanied by big, soft eyes and a slight quiver to his lips. 

Virgil smiled at him. "You all try so hard to keep me happy and I appreciate that so much. How could I not like it here?" It wasn't exactly a direct lie. 

"You liking it here and you preferring it are not the same. We do not question if you are comfortable here, we question if you would be more comfortable with your freedom," Logan spoke up. Virgil looked behind him to see the oldest human had sat up in his bed and watching the conversation. 

Virgil looked down, knowing what he was going to say next would upset Patton. "Of course I would prefer to be free. Freedom is something all living creatures long for, the choice to leave as they may and eat when they want. The right to be alive." 

"Oh, Virge," Patton said it softly but Virgil could still hear the tears. "We don't want to make you feel like you aren't equal to us." Virgil felt like a jerk. He knew Patton would never knowingly make Virgil hurt and all Virgil could do was complain. He was an awful partner. 

"Is it the collar? We could always just take it off," a new voice chimed in. This voice was much deeper than the other two and held a much more intense tone. All three of the previous participants swiveled their heads to look at Roman. 

"Roman, it is highly impractical for us to allow him to walk without a collar," Logan admonished and Virgil felt a ball of lead sink in his stomach. "It would be much wiser if we were to leave the collar on but disconnect the remote." 

Virgil gave Logan a look of pure disbelief. Why would Logan suggest they let him roam freely? He was meant to be the smart one of the group. 

"No, don't do that," Virgil protested. All three humans looked at him with varying levels of confusion. "I- I don't want to be able to hurt anybody. It's safer if you keep it on me so that if I slip up then you can stop me." 

"You've been with us for three years, and the headquarters for years before, and you have never hurt a single person. We trust you," Patton put a hand on Virgil's shoulder.

"If you're feeding instincts are the issue then we can solve that easily as well," Logan spoke up when no other words were offered. Virgil swallowed with great difficulty, which seemed to confirm Logan's theory. 

"While we can't take you to a feeding station before six months, nor can we allow you to hunt, there are no rules stating we cannot share our blood with you. Consensually, of course." 

Logan's proposal sent fear shooting through Virgil's body. Patton and Roman agreed with the idea, Patton even volunteering his blood up on the spot. Virgil stepped away from them, his head arguing with itself. 

"If I can't stop myself then I'll hurt you. You have to be able to stop me," Virgil said sternly. He looked Logan dead in the eyes. 

"Hey," Patton cut in moving to stand between the vampire and the hunter. "We know you won't do that. You've never liked to cause people pain." 

"If it makes you feel better than you can keep the collar on and Logan can hold the remote," Roman offered. Patton frowned and pouted. He hated the idea of Virgil being uncomfortable, being trapped. 

"I'm sorry, Pat." Virgil shifted his eyes to Logan. "If we do this then I want to be safe about it." 

The humans all reassured Virgil. Patton let Virgil take full control in where he was situated and how the easiest way would be. Virgil made sure Patton was in the most comfortable position possible on the bed, propped up on pillows so he could easily see Sesame Street playing on the tv. 

Virgil was sitting on his knees on the floor in between the two beds where Roman and Logan could see him clearly. Patton's wrist was hanging limply over the edge, waiting for Virgil to sink his teeth into the vein. 

"Does it hurt?" Patton asked. Virgil took a deep, unneeded, breath when that question came. Patton had asked in a voice with no fear or worry, just trust. Trust in a monster like Virgil. 

"Yes, it does hurt. Until my saliva numbs the wound it's going to hurt, thirty seconds about. After that it will just feel uncomfortable. Try not to flinch or yank away, my teeth may snag your skin." 

Virgil watched Patton for a moment before the human nodded. "Okay! What should I do if I want you stop? How hungry are you?" 

"When you want me to stop then tell me, if I don't stop as soon as he says then shock me with full power. It doesn't matter how hungry I am, I can survive years without blood so you don't have to worry about my needs." 

Patton glanced at Virgil in disappointment. He didn't get an answer to his question, he had wanted to know how much Virgil should take, when Patton would be okay to stop him. 

"Alright, it would be wise of us to speed along if we want to locate and capture the rogue vampire within the daylight, " Logan advised. Virgil swallowed his nerves and nodded, glancing back at Roman for reassurance. 

"Okay," Virgil said as he lightly lifted Patton's wrist. He pressed his lips against the soft flesh right above his veins. He watched Patton shiver as Virgil's cold skin made contact. "I'm biting." 

Virgil let Patton take a deep breath before he tried to delicately bite into the wrist. He heard Patton gasp at the intrusion. The bed behind them shuffled as Roman and Logan moved. 

Virgil tried to focus all his energy on Patton, reading his body language, listening to his breathing. He tried but the blood rushed over his taste buds, making his eyes go wide. Oh, he wanted more. 

Virgil barely registered the small sob that came from Patton but he did and he forced himself to slow down. "Vi-" Patton started to say. Before Patton could finish the thought Virgil had dislodged his teeth and back into the other bed. 

He was breathing heavy, Patton's blood dripping from his chin. "Are you okay?" Virgil was shaking. He made Patton cry, he had been to eager and had hurt him. Logan should have shocked him, Logan should still shock him, punish him. 

"I'm okay, Virgil." The voice wasn't as shaky anymore. Patton licked his lips. "Just, a bit light headed." 

Virgil panicked. "You need food! Good food, not greasy stuff. Strawberries and sunflower seeds! That's what they give the people at feeding stations." A hand suddenly resting on Virgil's head made the rest of his panicked rambling cut off before it began. 

"Relax our Melancholy Mosquito, we know how to take care of slight blood loss. Logan and I have been bitten before," Roman said calmly as he brushed a hand through the vampire's hair. 

"Our entire career revolves around us getting into altercations with vampires who wish to injure us. You truly did not cause any distress by taking a small amount of blood from one of us," Logan calmed Virgil. "And, besides that point, your display of control was beyond satisfactory." 

"I made him cry!" Virgil shouted. He couldn't handle all the calming words when he felt the guilt pulling on his stationary heart causing it to spasm painfully. The hand in his hair paused in its stroking for a moment before resuming, in a slower, more calming pattern. 

"I wasn't hurt or afraid," Patton said softly. "I just wasn't expecting it to feel like that." Patton lifted his hand and reached out to grab Virgil's hand. Virgil took his hand with the still bleeding wrist and Patton squeezed softly. 

"Now, let's go get some food!" Roman said. He got up quickly, Logan following suit. "Logan and I will be back with a meal for our puffball and a Sprite for emo daydream." 

Patton giggled at his nickname while Virgil hissed at Roman. Logan fondly rolled his eyes at his partners before hurrying Roman along. 

Virgil almost stopped them and told them to change out of their pajamas, almost. 

**Author's Note:**

> Keep an eye out for the next one-shit in this AU. As always, you're welcome to write anything inspired by my work as long as you tag me.


End file.
